1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to partitioning devices and, more specifically, to partitioning devices with hand holes for containers and carriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art includes various inventions for the reinforcement of container handles. Container handles fail for a variety of reasons. In some cases, the contents are too heavy for the handles to support and they tear by compression and in-plane shearing, a condition termed “edge crush”. In other similar cases, the user grips the handles and presses down on the top of the box with his palm, squeezes excessively, resulting again in edge crush. In yet other cases, the user bends the handles out-of-plane, which is a weaker position than in-plane, and the handles tear under much less force. Various prior art inventions have been designed to reinforce the handles and prevent failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,373 for a carton divider incorporating 3-ply lifting handle, describes a combined divider and handle reinforcing insert for a paperboard carton is formed with a three-ply thickness. It further describes first and second divider panels each having an upper edge and a lower edge and oppositely disposed first and second end edges, first and second handle panels each having upper and lower edges and oppositely disposed first and second end edges, the lower edges of the first and second handle panels being connected to the upper edge of the first and second divider panels respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,239 for a reduced material carton divider and method of producing same teaches a carton divider having vertically oriented longitudinal partitions and vertically oriented transverse partitions inter-engaged to form a grid of cells for receiving glass containers. It further describes a reinforcing strip which extends laterally on opposite sides of a vertical line bisecting said cell wall face and extends vertically for a distance spanning the vertical extent of said cell wall face.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,977 for a bottle carrier with dividers describes a carrier comprising of a top panel section, a first side panel section and an opposing second side panel section, a bottom panel section, and a divider section. It further describes that the divider section includes a handle reinforcement portion, a first divider panel, and a second divider panel. The handle reinforcement portion is attached to a handle grip portion in the top panel.